The Inexplicable Train Journey
by luvssmarties
Summary: When Ally boarded the underground that morning, she didn't expect to meet her best friend's celebrity crush. ONESHOT. DanxOC


**(hello! this is my first one shot posted on here, so please be gentle :D hope you enjoy!) **

The Inexplicable Train Journey

~~Dan's POV~~

I had just caught the train when I saw a open spot right next to a girl. Sizing myself up for another awkward train journey, I sat down and looked to her. I was about to say hello when I noticed she had two ear buds inside her head. So, curiosity and stupidity took over as I leaned to try to hear what she was listening to. I was so intent on trying to hear the music that I didn't even notice that she had turned and looked at me. When I snapped back into reality, I look down onto the small girl and smiled sheepishly. She smiled back and thus started a wonderful friendship.

As I got to know her better, I discovered her name was Allison, but was determined to be called Ally by whoever she met. I also learned that she actually knew me! Well, **of** me, because apparently, her best friend watches my videos! I also discovered that she was in London because she was still studying. And there was another thing strange about her; she was half-Canadian and half-English.

Just before the train pulled into my station, I asked for her number. I was completely nervous about it, but she seemed calm, so I tried to stay calm as well. We exchanged numbers, said our goodbyes, and I went on my way, my mind still set on the random, but amazing train journey.

Just before I opened the door to my flat, I felt my phone buzz. I saw that I had a text from Ally!

Ally: Dan, its ally. Wanna meet up sometime?

Dan: Just cant get enough of me?:P

Ally: You wish ;) I was just wonderin if you wanted to meet up tmr**(A/N tomorrow, if you didn't know) **for coffee? But now im reconsidering :p

Dan: LOL, sure, ive got no life anyways. starbucks at 3?

Ally: It's a date!

"_it's a date"?! Whoa, things escalated quickly. _ I thought as I was getting dinner ready for Phil and I.

That night, I slept with dreams of Ally and me together.

~~Ally's POV~~

_What the heck was I thinking!? "it's a date"?! I guess I'll just have to go with it…_

When I was going to sleep, I felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

The next morning, I woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. While I was brushing my teeth, I checked my phone and saw that I had a text!

To:Ally

From:Dan

"Hey, remember, we got an appointment today!"

I laughed a little because it reminded me of going to the doctor's. I quickly sent a reply and got dressed. I wore dark skinny jeans, a ¾ sleeve shirt and a hoodie. When I checked the time, I noticed that it was only 11:30, so I went online. I checked my email and say that my bestie, Meghan sent me something. Meg was the one that told me about Dan. I quickly read through it and replied, adding that I had a date with Danisnotonfire! I checked a few other sites, until it was 12. I decided to go out to eat lunch, since I would be going out anyways.

I ate lunch quickly, and decided to do a little shopping. I shopped until 2:45, left the mall and went to Starbucks. Since I was early, I ordered a coffee, took a seat and started reading a book. When I heard the door open, I looked up to see Dan coming in. He walked to the counter, ordered something and waited. When he got his drink, he walked right over to me and sat down across from me.

I set down my book and greeted him,

"Hello again, Daniel!"

"Hello, Allison" He said in a menacing tone. I covered my ears in a childish way while he laughed because he used my full name and he knew I **hated **it. "Hey, you used my full name too!"

I laughed a little and took a drink out of my cup. When I set my drink down, I saw him staring intently at me, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked him, still wondering why he was staring at me.

"No, but we need to talk," He said in a serious tone. _Uh oh, I hope I didn't scare him…_ "You know, Ally, when you texted me that this was a date, I felt happy." He took a deep breath and said, " I actually really like you, Ally. That train ride proved to me that you are an amazing and wonderful person. I know this may seem a bit creepy, since we only met yesterday, but I just needed to get this off my chest."

I sighed a little, stayed quiet for a minute, but finally said, "Dan, you seem like a great guy, but I think this is going a bit fast. When I said "it's a date", I didn't mean a romantic date, I'm sorry." I looked away as his face fell. "Maybe we should get to know each other more, then we can see what happens then?" I gave him a hopeful smile and he slowly nodded.

~~Third Person~~

So, as the years passed, and Dan and Ally got to know each other more; Ally realized that she had developed feelings for Dan. But it wasn't until 2 years after that fateful day when they had met on the train.

"Wow, time really passes, doesn't it?" Ally said to Dan while they were sitting in his flat. "It's already been two years after that train ride!"

"And I still remember like it was yesterday." Dan replied reminiscently.

"Remember when you said you had feeling for me?" I said cautiously, hoping that his heart hasn't changed. He nodded slowly, a bit scared of what was coming next. "Well….I think I feel the same now."

Dan looked, _no,_ stared at me for a good minute until he said, "You don't know how bad I have wanted to do this." He slowly leaned in; tilted Ally's head back with one long, gently finger and kissed her right there and then. She entangled her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss, trying to add a little tongue in there. They both opened their mouths and soon, their tongues were dancing. When they pulled apart, Ally's hands were still in Dan's hair and Dan's hands had somehow found Ally's hips during the kiss.

"Ally?" Dan said, a little breathless after that kiss.

"Yeah…" I replied, still dreaming about that kiss.

"Will you be mine?"

"Of course you idiot" I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

**(hello! Thanks for reading this non-sense of an one-shot. Thanks for giving me a few minutes of your life to read my work! Reviews are appreciated!)**


End file.
